


Tom!Management

by Bernyuhl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Paparazzi, Social Media, Solo Artist Harry Styles
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernyuhl/pseuds/Bernyuhl
Summary: Harry Styles è una pop star conosciuta in tutto il mondo e con tantissime ragazze ai suoi piedi. Tutto quello che vuole, però, è fare coming out, ma il capo del suo management, un certo Mr Tomlinson, ha altre idee.





	Tom!Management

"Okay, so che non dovrei essere io a dirtelo, ma dovrai uscire con una certa Celine domani sera" Lou, la sua parrucchiera personale, aveva interrotto il silenzio che si era creato mentre gli aggiustava i capelli con un po' di lacca. 

"No! Non di nuovo! L'ultima volta con quella Taylor mi sono annoiato a morte" aveva risposto il cantante, con tono seccato. 

"Lo so, però ora quella ragazza ha molte più richieste per le sfilate" rispose la sua hairstylist. 

"Mi sento usato" Harry era davvero triste per quella situazione, ma non poteva fare niente per far sì che le cose cambiassero. 

"Tesoro, è perché lo sei. Mi dispiace tantissimo ma fa parte del tuo lavoro" la donna aveva appena finito di acconciargli i capelli per il servizio fotografico che avrebbe fatto tra qualche minuto. 

"Lo so, ma... ho sentito dire che il capo del mio Management sia gay, quindi perché non posso fare anche io coming out?" 

"Oh, questo non lo so tesoro. Perché dopo il servizio non vai a parlare con lui? Mi hanno riferito che starà in sede per un po'... a quanto pare è la prima volta che si ferma qui per un lungo periodo" 

"Io... non lo conosco nemmeno! Lo sai che inizierei a balbettare e farei la figura della stupido" rispose il cantante con tono afflitto. 

"Lo so, ma sarà un bene conoscerlo: hai parlato con lui sempre tramite qualcuno per i suoi troppi impegni e ora che è qui di persona vedrà questo viso stupendo" la donna strinse le guance di Harry, che era ancora seduto e si stava guardando allo specchio, e continuò. "E non saprà dirti di no, o meglio, ti farà dichiarare a piccoli passi...o ameno lo spero".   
La donna aveva questo potere di far calmare Harry in qualsiasi situazione e il riccio si tranquillizzò. 

"Grazie Lou, sei la migliore amica migliore del mondo!" Finalmente si alzò e la abbracciò. 

"E tu sei il cantante meno montato del mondo" disse la donna ricambiando l'abbraccio e ridacchiando.

"Non era esattamente quello che volevo sentirmi dire ma lo prendo come un complimento" anche Harry ridacchiò, sciogliendo l'abbraccio.

"Infatti lo è riccio... Comunque anche tu sei il migliore amico migliore del mondo!" 

"Ora va meglio! Meglio che vada prima che il fotografo perda le staffe!" le schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e raggiunse l'uscita. 

Il servizio fotografico andò benissimo. Era la prima volta che quel fotografo famoso lavorava con lui e lo aveva sommerso di complimenti.   
Harry poteva quindi tornare a casa, ma quando Alberto, il suo bodyguard, lo raggiunse e gli disse che lo avrebbe accompagnato lui in macchina perché c'erano tantissime fan ad aspettarlo, Harry gli rispose che prima avrebbe incontrato il "boss".   
Così con un "buona fortuna" da parte della sua guardia del corpo e con un po' di paura, si diresse verso la stanza con la targhetta sulla porta che recitava Louis Tomlinson - capo esecutivo di Tom! Mngmt , stanza in cui non aveva mai messo piede. 

Quando finalmente arrivò, bussò e qualcuno gli disse di entrare, così aprì la porta ed entrò. Ad accoglierlo fu un uomo molto giovane che alla sua vista esclamò "Styles! Cosa ci fa qui la mia stella più brillante? Accomodati" ed indicò la sedia difronte alla propria scrivania. Harry accolse l'invito e si sedette. 

"Salve, io vorrei chiederle..." 

"Dammi pure del tu, non sono molto più vecchio di te" l'uomo lo osservava attentamente, con i gomiti appogiati sulla scrivania e le mani unite sotto il mento. 

Harry si sentiva terribilmente a disagio e guardava ovunque tranne che nella direzione dell'uomo.   
L'uomo notò il suo disagio, quindi "Avanti, Styles... dimmi tutto" disse. 

"Io mi chiedevo il perché.... sa..." aveva iniziato a fare strani gesti con le mani, dettati dall'ansia. Tomlinson aveva quindi avvicinato le mani alle sue, fermando il loro movimento. Harry, titubante, decise di continuare. 

"Bhé... ecco... io... mi chiedevo il perché non potessi fare... coming out" con queste parole finalmente puntò i propri occhi su quelli di Mr Tomlinson, osservandolo mentre sgranava gli occhi. L'uomo lo osservò per qualche secondo per poi togliere le mani da sopra le sue, come scottato, alzarsi e fare il giro della scrivania e sedersi molto elegantemente su di essa. 

"E perché vorresti fare coming out?" l'uomo lo osservava minuziosamente dall'alto della sua nuova postazione. 

"Forse perché... sono gay?" Il tono della pop star era derisorio, insommma, perché un ragazzo vuole fare coming out? Perché è etero? Andiamo! 

"Perché vorresti perdere molte fan solo per un'etichetta? Non è un bene né per te né per tutte quelle modelle a cui hai spianato la strada e alle quali la potrai spianare, capisci?" Il suo tono era ora freddo e non più amichevole. 

"In realtà no. Se anche tu sei passato nella fase 'mi piacciono i ragazzi però mi devono piacere le ragazze' e sei uscito con le ragazze cercando di fartele piacere ma odiandole e-" il monologo del riccio fu interrotto da Mr Tomlinson. 

"Io non sono gay!" Lo disse aggrottando le sopracciglia e con un tono pungente, tanto da fare arrossire terribilmente il riccio.

"Io... Oh... scusa... io... ho sentito...-" fu di nuovo interrotto dalla voce acuta di Mr Tomlinson che continuò la sua frase. 

"Che io sono gay" e quando lo disse ridacchiò in un modo così poco scherzoso che fece rizzare la pelle a Harry.

"Quindi... era solo una voce?" si sentiva incredibilmente stupido e a disagio e quegli occhi glaciali lo facevano sentire ancora peggio. 

"Ebbene sì, Styles, ma ti svelo un segreto: le ho messe io in giro quelle voci perché è così che funzionano gli affari. Sai... io non ho fan da perdere e il fatto che io sia gay e che nessuno dei miei artisti lo sia dimostra che loro sono effettivamente etero oppure avrebbero già fatto coming out... così il pubblico femminile aumenta, come i soldi" il boss aveva finito il suo monologo incrociando le braccia al petto e aspettando la reazione della sua star più luminosa. 

Harry sgranò gli occhi e ai alzò di scatto facendo strisciare la sedia a terra. Ogni segno di timidezza era scomparso, sostituito da rabbia. 

"Tu sei... sei... un coglione" e senza esitazione gli lasciò uno schiaffo sulla guancia, per poi guardarlo schifato e uscire dall'ufficio. Quell'uomo era un emerito coglione e ciò che faceva era orribile. 

Louis era rimasto interdetto per ciò che il riccio aveva fatto in quanto nessuno si era mai permesso di sfiorarlo. Per un secondo pensò pure che la sua star avesse ragione, ma poi si redestò e si sedette dietro la propria scrivania, chiamando immediatamente la sua assistente. 

"Ciao Meredith, programma l'appuntamento di Harry e una modella di domani nei minimi dettagli" aspettò la sua conferma e riattaccò. 

Harry non avrebbe mai dovuto affrontarlo in quel mondo, in fondo lui era il capo e il riccio la sua pedina.

-

"Buon giorno Lou" il suo tono era triste e la donna se ne accorse subito. 

"Hei Hazza... cosa c'è che non va?" disse vedendo il ragazzo sedersi e sbuffare sonoramente. 

"Quel Louis Tomlinson è un coglione" la donna iniziò ad acconciargli i capelli. 

"Racconta" lo incitò quindi. 

"Ti chiedo solo una cosa: sai perché mi stai aggiustando i capelli?" dopo quelle parole la donna parve confusa. 

"In realtà... non me lo hanno detto" 

"Devo uscire con una modella" disse Harry con un tono seccato e Lou sgranò gli occhi.

"Oh, immagino quindi che non sia andata tanto bene" 

"Esatto. E io gli ho anche dato uno schiaffo" 

"Tu COSA? Oddio Harry! Lui è il capo qui!" forse si era agitata troppo perché le persone che lavoravano lì si girarono a fissarla per poi continuare con il proprio lavoro. 

"Lo so, lo so, e ora me la farà pagare facendomi uscire con tutte quelle modelle..." il ragazzo sbuffò e chiuse gli occhi. 

"Tranquillo Harry... prima o poi si risolverà tutto" 

"Se lo dici tu", sospirò il povero cantante.

\- 

"Ho lavorato in Germania e Spagna, ma sempre piccoli spot..." 

Era da circa un'ora che quella bionda ossigenata parlava di sé stessa ed Harry stava letteralmente impazzendo. Non vedeva l'ora di finire quella stronzata e tornare nella sua casa lì a Los Angeles. Il fatto che dovesse sembrare interessato lo infastiva a tal punto che gli venne un forte mal di testa e tutto ciò che voleva era sdraiarsi e riposare... o morire, ma dettagli.

"... poi ho incontrato questo tizio e mi dice:"bambola perché-"   
Il suo monologo fu interrotto da Harry. 

"Mi puoi scusare un attimo? Devo andare alla toilette" non aspettò nemmeno la risposta, si alzò ed entrò velocemente nel locale, raggiungendo i bagni.   
Si sciacquò il viso e si osservò allo specchio. Ciò che vedeva non gli piaceva, o meglio, il suo aspetto era favoloso, ma ciò che vedeva al proprio interno, cioè la persona che lo avevano fatto diventare, non gli piaceva affatto. Sbuffò ma subito dopo sgranò gli occhi vedendo il riflesso di qualcuno alle sue spalle. 

"Ciao Star" 

Harry si girò velocemente puntandogli il dito contro. 

"Tu... tu che ci fai qui?" si poteva notare tutto il disprezzo per l'uomo nel tono della sua voce e di ciò Louis se ne accorse subito. 

"Sono ad un appuntamento con un bell'uomo, o meglio, dovresti dirmelo tu se è bello perché io proprio non me ne intendo" Mr Tomlinson lo derise.   
Harry strinse i pugni. 

"Oh bene, perché invece non prendi quella bionda ossigenata che è con me e non le fai tappare la bocca?"   
Louis rise per il doppio senso e rispose subito. 

"Oh, lo farò più tardi... sai Harry, tutte le ragazze con cui sei uscito sono venute a letto con me" disse in modo compiaciuto. 

"Grazie per l'informazione ma non volevo saperlo. Ora vado... non che abbia voglia tornare da lei, ovvio, ma tu sei pure più irritante" con queste parole lasciò quel bagno, tornando a sedersi al proprio posto e a far finta di ascoltare la bionda che parlava in continuazione. Era una ragazza superficiale ed egocentrica, infatti il suo argomento preferito sembrava essere "me, myself and I".   
In poche parole era l'opposto di Harry.  
Fu esattamente in quel momento che si accorse di Louis che si sedeva a qualche tavolo di distanza da lui e che parlava con un moro e fu anche quello il momento in cui si decise sul da farsi. Tutto ciò che pensò fu: non dovrà più fare finta di essere ciò che non è. 

\- 

Quel giorno Lou non aveva fatto alcuna domanda riguardante l'appuntamento perché sapeva quanto infastidisse Harry e non voleva assolutamente alterare il suo umore. In più Harry quella mattina avrebbe dovuto girare lo spot per il suo nuovo profumo e non poteva permettersi assolutamente di sembrare triste o arrabbiato. Lou finì di acconciargli i capelli, ed Harry, vestito da astronauta, si diresse immediatamente sul set, pronto a girare la scena. Era davvero stupida come idea: doveva far finta di viaggiare per lo spazio cercando di trovare una fragranza spaziale (quanto potevano essere stupidi i produttori?), per poi trovarla in un pianeta inesplorato. 

Quando finì di girare lo spot si vestì e diede inizio alla prima fase del suo piano, attuato nel corso della notte.   
Disse ad Alberto di poter andare a casa perché lui aveva cose da fare in quell'edificio e raggiunse subito quella maledetta porta con quella stupidissima targa.   
Bussò e subito la voce di Louis gli disse di poter entrare. L'uomo alzò gli occhi per vedere chi fosse e poi li riportò sullo schermo del suo laptop, continuando a digitare. 

"Ciao star, accomodati pure" disse solamente ed Harry lo face. 

"Mi chiamo Harry in caso tu non lo sappia" lo derise. Non era ciò che voleva fare ma quell'uomo era troppo irritante e lui non riusciva proprio a trattenersi. 

"Vai al dunque, Styles. Quale altra richiesta stramba vorresti farmi?" disse senza alzare gli occhi dallo schermo del portatile.

"In realtà non è una richiesta... volevo solo parlare con te" a quelle parole Louis finalmente distolse gli occhi dal computer per poi chiuderlo e poggiare i gomiti sulla scrivania e le mani sotto il mento, esattamente come aveva fatto qualche giorno prima. Alzò un sopracciglio, curioso.

"Oh, davvero? Bene, parla" 

"Io devo confessarti che... bhé... ieri sera mi sono toccato pensando a te" sussurrò queste parole.  
Louis strabbuzzò gli occhi. 

"E... Perché mai dovrebbe interessarmi? Sei libero di pensare a chi vuoi". Sembrava un po' a disagio e ciò faceva parte del piano del riccio.

"Sì ma non ho contatti con alcun ragazzo da molto tempo e ritrovandomi un uomo bello come te..." disse sussurando e con tanta intenzione che Louis quasi arrossì.

"Okay, basta. Ho capito che sei sessualmente frustrato ma non sono affari miei. Ora vattene" il suo tono era deciso e non mostrava alcun segno di cedimento. 

"Sai... prima tu mi prendevi su questa scrivania, poi nel bagno-" fu interrotto dall'uomo. 

"Raccontale a qualcun'altro queste fantasie da quindicenne in calore, non a me. Ora se hai finito con queste stronzate dovrei tornare al mio lavoro" 

Harry sbuffò e se ne andò sbattendo la porta.   
Aveva inventato tutte quelle stronzate per renderlo frustrato e farlo così cadere ai suoi piedi ma ovviamente non avevano funzionato. Passò così alla seconda fase. 

-

Quel giorno era di buon umore perché avrebbe avuto un concerto quella sera stessa e niente lo rendeva più felice. Amava sinceramente il proprio lavoro tranne che per quel piccolo particolare che implicava il fatto di far finta di essere etero.   
Aveva fatto il sound check e ore si divertiva nel backstage giocando con Lux, la figlia di Lou. La prendeva in braccio e la teneva stretta facendola volare come un aereo ed emettendo strani e divertenti suoni con la bocca. 

Il concerto stava per iniziare e Lou venne quindi a prendere sua figlia. 

Dopo un countdown che aveva fatto letteralmente impazzire le numerose ragazze che erano lì per lui, Harry salì sul palco e iniziò a cantare una delle sue canzoni più famose.   
Il ragazzo saltava, ballava, si scatenava su quel palco tanto che lui stesso si definiva animale da palcoscenico.   
Stava per iniziare un'altra canzone e si ricordò di attuare la seconda fase.   
Modificò quindi tutti i pronomi femminili della canzone e, preso dalla foga del momento, modificò anche un 'loved you' in un 'fucked you' , sicuro che non sarebbe passato inosservato al boss.

Il giorno seguente, infatti, Meredith gli disse che Louis lo aspettava nel suo ufficio. Si ritrovò a bussare a quella porta per la terza volta quella settimana. Come al solito la voce acuta di Louis gli disse di entrare e di accomodarsi, ma, appena lo fece, l'uomo si alzò incrociando le braccia al petto. 

"Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Non puoi farlo!" Lo guardò dritto negli occhi con un'espressione che se avesse potuto lo avrebbe incenerito in un nanosecondo. 

"Ti ho solo dedicato una canzone" Harry alzò tranquillamente le spalle, mentre Louis si portava due dita sulle tempie, chiudendo gli occhi. 

"Styles non fare il bambino! Lo sai che facendo una cosa del genere i tuoi appuntamenti aumentano?" 

Harry sbuffò per la centesima volta quella settimana."Volevo solo fare una cosa carina per te" 

Louis si appoggiò alla scrivania. "Lo vuoi capire che sono etero e che mi scopo una modella quasi tutti i giorni?" Era davvero spazientito e non si curò di usare altri termini.   
"Lasciando stare questi discorso, ho prenotato per te e per Valerie una cenetta romantica stasera nel locale più romantico di New York" disse con la fierezza di una persona che ama distruggere i sogni altrui. 

"Bene" rispose semplicemente il cantante, girando i tacchi ed uscendo da quella stanza opprimente. 

Lo odiava, lo odiava con tutto il suo cuore. 

\- 

Quella sera i paparazzi erano letteralmente impazziti alla vista di Harry. Aveva esplicitamente chiesto a Lou un'acconciatura provocatoria, e la sua migliore amica si era messa subito all'opera, decisa sul da farsi. 

Due bellissime trecce decoravano la testa del riccio, con due nastri rosa a completare l'opera. Per quell'occasione Harry aveva inoltre scelto di indossare una camicetta rosa decisamente femminile e, ciliegina sulla torta, un lipgloss dello stesso colore.   
Inutile dire che la super modella con cui aveva un appuntamento era diventata color porpora alla vista del ragazzo, decisamente poco maschile, e che il giorno dopo la scelta provocatoria del cantante fosse su tutti i tabloid.   
I fan su internet erano letteralmente impazziti, e lo stesso si può dire di Louis Tomlinson.

Dire che fosse furioso è un eufemismo. 

\- 

"Styles" disse Louis con tono freddo e distaccato quando il cantante entro per l'ennesima volta in quell'ufficio.

"Tomlinson" Rispose il riccio con lo stesso tono. 

"Dobbiamo parlare, da persona adulta a persona adulta, non da persona adulta a bambino" 

"Ah, intendi da persona adulta a vecchio conservatore?" 

"Lascia fuori le mie credenze da tutto ciò" rispose a tono. 

"L'omofobia non è una credenza!" 

"Oh stai zitto per una volta!" 

Il battibecco fu però interrotto dal rumore della serratura che veniva manomessa. 

"Cosa è stato?" Chiese il riccio. 

Louis si avvicinò alla porta e provò ad aprirla ma questa risultava bloccata. Louis battè forte contro il legno della porta. "Che sta succedendo?" Gridò. 

La voce che sentirono fu, fortunatamente, quella di Lou Teasdale. 

"Voi due dovete parlare!" Urlò la sua amica da dietro la porta. 

"Cosa stai dicendo?" Chiese allarmato Harry.

"Non vi farò uscire fin quando non avrete chiarito!" 

"Lo sai che ti posso licenziare, vero?" Disse Louis con tono autoritario.

"È un rischio che sono pronta a correre"

"Bene" si allontanò dalla porta e si sedette dietro la scrivania. 

Seguì un silenzio glaciale interrotto solamente dal rumore delle lancette dell'orologio che segnavano l'inesorabile scorrere del tempo. Louis, rivolte le spalle al cantante, osservò le luci della città dell'enorme finestra del suo ufficio, mentre Harry se ne stava seduto in un angolo, a terra, ormai rassegnato. 

"Lo sai anche tu che ci terrà qui dentro fino a quando non mi accontenterei, vero?" Iniziò il cantante, con tono seccato. 

"Lo sai anche tu che ci terrà qui dentro finché non accetterai la tua condizione, vero?" Rispose in maniera ironica, imitando la voce del riccio. 

"Okay, senti, ho capito che per poter fare coming out devo per forza uscire da questa contratto, quindi perchè non mi dici cosa devo fare per fare in modo che ciò avvenga?" 

A questa domanda il manager finalmente si girò e guardò il cantante dritto negli occhi. 

"Non fare il bambino, questo management ti ha reso ciò che sei" 

"Mi ha reso ciò che non sono. Non sono un fottuto donnaiolo, non sono cone te!" Disse con tutta la cattiveria che aveva in corpo. 

Louis sembrò scosso per un momento, poi scosse la testa. "Andy Warhol una volta disse che l'arte più elevata è l'arte del business, ed è questo ciò che stai facendo: sei un artista che usa la propria arte e ciò che deriva da essa, ovvero il successo, per fare soldi. I sentimenti sono controproducenti" 

Harry lo guardò perplesso, e nella sua mente tutto divenne più chiaro: Louis non conosceva l'amore, solo il sesso; Louis non conosceva alcun sentimento, solo i soldi, soldi e ancora soldi; Cosa aveva causato ciò? Cosa aveva reso questo uomo qualcosa di meno di un uomo? 

Harry non rispose e si limitò ad osservarlo intensamente, come se con uno sguardo avrebbe potuto risolvere l'enigma che era Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry decise di alzarsi e di avvicinarsi a Louis, che nel frattempo lo guardava in modo perplesso. "Che stai facendo?" Chiese infine Louis quando vide che Harry si era appoggiato alla scrivania avvicinando il proprio visto sempre più al suo.   
La domanda trovò risposta qualche secondo dopo, quando le labbra del riccio sfiorarono quelle dell'uomo dagli occhi azzurri.   
Louis spalancò gli occhi, incredulo del gesto del cantante, e lo spinse indietro con le mani, quasi come se quel bacio gli avesse dato la scossa. 

"Sei un bastardo" disse infine, non sapendo cosa dire. 

"Mai quanto te" rispose a tono il riccio. "Sappi che ho intenzione di lasciare il tuo management, quindi mandami tutte le informazioni a riguardo".

Si voltò di spalle e raggiunse la porta. Bussò e disse: "Lou abbiamo risolto, apri la porta". Sentì un rumore provenire dall'esterno e qualche secondo dopo la porta si aprì. Harry si girò per l'ultima volta verso Mr Tomlinson, che era rimasto immobile al suo posto, e dopo un'ultima occhiata si voltò ed uscì da quella stanza opprimente, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle. 

"Allora?" Chiese subito la sua amica, speranzosa.

"Ho risolto" disse Harry alzando le spalle. 

"Oh davvero? Il mio piano ha funzionato! Quando accadrà l'evento dell'anno?" Disse la donna iniziando a saltellare per la gioia. 

"Appena Mr Tomlinson mi manderà i documenti, lascio il management"   
La donna si blocco subito, guardando Harry ad occhi spalancati.   
"Ma... Non puoi lasciare tutto!"

"E invece lo farò. Mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro Lou, lo sai quanto questa situazione mi faccia soffrire... Preferisco vendere la mia carriera piuttosto che la mia anima" 

"Harry... sii ragionevole, hai lavorato duramente per ottenere questo! Non puoi mollare tutto per colpa di un idiota del genere!" 

"Non lo faccio per lui, credimi. Lo faccio per me stesso. E poi ci saranno dei management più aperti lì fuori... Non è la fine di tutto" disse con tono incerto, non sapendo come tranquillizzare l'amica. 

\- 

Quella sera Louis rimase da solo nel suo ufficio molto più del solito, assorto nei propri pensieri.   
Perché quella pop star voleva rovinare la propria carriera per un qalcosa di superfluo? Infondo l'amore, così come gli aveva ripetuto sempre il suo padre adottivo, non esiste: è solo un'illusione della mente che distoglie l'uomo da i propri obbiettivi, e raggiungerli è l'unica cosa importante al mondo. Le persone che si fanno trasportare dai propri sentimenti sono solo dei falliti, persone inutili e il degrado della società. Ormai aveva sentito uscire così tante volte quelle parole dalla bocca di suo padre che ci credeva anche lui. 

Harry Styles è un fallito- pensò dunque- un fallito che mi fa guadagnare tanti soldi.

\- 

Harry si era rinchiuso nella sua stanza d'Hotel, al buio, con il suono del traffico a fargli compagnia. Sentiva un peso in meno allo stomaco, ma ciò non impediva alle lacrime- di gioia o di tristezza che fossero- ad uscire incontrollate dai suoi occhi. Si sentiva confuso e insicuro, quasi sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Rimase rannicchiato su se stesso per un bel po' di tempo, quando ad un certo punto sentì qualcuno bussare alla porta. Sì alzò ed andò ad aprire solamente per buona educazione, ma si ritrovò davanti l'ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quel momento: il suo arci-nemico, Louis Tomlinson. 

"Cosa ci fai qui?" Disse sforzandosi al meglio di nascondere le proprie debolezze. 

"Volevo... come dire... scusarmi?" 

"È una domanda?" Rispose con tono sarcastico il riccio. 

"No, certo che no... Okay ricomincio: ti chiedo scusa per il mio comportamento, mi sono comportato da stronzo" Ribatté dunque il suo manager. 

Harry lo guardò stranito, come se gli fossero cresciute due teste. 

"Okay... devo preoccuparmi?" Rispose titubante, con voce tremante dovuta alle lacrime che gli avevano bagnato il viso qualche minuto prima. 

"No, sono venuto in pace. Ho un accordo" 

"Okay... entra" Disse lasciando lo spazio affinché Louis potesse entrare. 

"Ci ho riflettuto a lungo, e per questo mi faccia male ammetterlo, tu sei davvero la nostra stella più brillante e non posso lasciarti andare", il riccio fece per interromperlo ma lui continuò: "per questo... che ne dici di uscire con me?" 

Harry spalancò gli occhi. "In che senso?" Disse. 

"Usciamo insieme, in un ristorante di lusso, lo facciamo sembrare un appuntamento e aspettiamo le notizie dei giorni seguenti per vedere le reazioni del pubblico, e se sono negative diremo che era solamente una cena di affari, se per caso dovessero essere positive modificheremo il tuo contratto, che ne dici?"

Bhé infondo erano entrambi abituati a recitare in pubblico: Harry con le donne e Louis con gli uomini, che cosa sarebbe potuto andare storto?

\---   
Ci sono vari motivi per cui Lou Teasdale è la migliore amica di Harry: prima di tutto, non giudica il suo abbigliamento stravagante, secondo, cerca sempre nuove acconciature che lo facciano sentire a proprio agio, terzo, gli compra tanti lipgloss e quarto, lo supporta in tutto e per tutto; in quel momento Harry aveva bisogno di tutte queste cose: un look stravagante che urlasse "Sono gay" ma non troppo, un'acconciatura che dicesse più o meno la stessa cosa, un lipgloss per definire il look e, soprattutto, del sostegno morale. Ed è per questo che Lou Teasdale in quel momento si trovasse nell'appartamento del riccio. 

"Fai dei respiri profondi, andrà tutto bene" ripeté la sua migliore amica per l'ennesima volta. 

"Lo so... ma da questo stupido finto appuntamento dipende il mio futuro!" Rispose il cantante coprendosi il viso con le mani per la disperazione. 

"Drama queen" disse la donna alzando gli occhi al cielo. "E non toccarti il viso o i capelli altrimenti rovinerai la mia opera d'arte!"

"Non scherzare, ti prego. Lo sai quanto questo conti per me" disse il cantante, con un tremolio nella voce. 

"Lo so, scusa. Cercavo solamente di tirarti su il morale" 

"E lo apprezzo, davvero, ma ora... non riesco a scherzare" 

Lou si avvicinò a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. 

"Potrai pur sempre mollare questo management e trovarne uno nuovo, in fin dei conti sei Harry Styles, la pop star più famosa al mondo!"

\- 

Circa venti minuti dopo Harry si trovava sulla macchina costosa del suo manager, il quale non aveva proferito parola se non un secco "ciao".   
Harry lo osservò mentre guidava: a prima vista sembra un normale ragazzo, ma osservando più attentamente quel ragazzo non c'era più, era un uomo cresciuto forse troppo in fretta, con alle spalle un intero management da dirigere e con una farsa, quella della sessualità, da portare avanti. 

Quella sera Mr Tomlinson indossava un abito blu che gli calzava a pennello, ed Harry non potè fare a meno di pensare che se Louis fosse stato un estraneo, incontrato per sbaglio, si sarebbe preso una cotta per lui. Ma questo era il mondo reale, e il bell'aspetto non cantava niente, o almeno aveva un ruolo secondario, soprattutto per Harry. 

Qualche minuto dopo Louis parcheggiò l'auto e disse "stai fermo" mentre si sganciava la cintura e scendeva dalla macchina. Fece il giro della macchina e aprì lo sportello ad Harry, da vero gentiluomo (Che, in realtà, non era). 

"E ora sorridi, che ci sono paparazzi a cinque metri... e stai tranquillo..." questa ultima parte l'aveva detta con tono rassicurante ma, "sembra che tu stia andando al patibolo!" Aggiunse una volta che si rese conto di ciò che aveva precedentemente detto. 

Harry si sforzò a fare un sorriso, cercando di farlo sembrare il più credibile possibile. Sei ad un appuntamento con un uomo, un uomo affascinante si ripeté in testa, quasi per autoconvincersi di ciò (per quanto fosse possibile, considerato il contesto). 

Uscì dalla macchina e Louis lo prese a braccetto, cosa che lo stupì realmente ma che lo fece sentire un po' più al sicuro.   
I due iniziarono a camminare l'uno accanto all'altro e i paparazzi iniziarono a circondarli facendo domande sul motivo di quell'incontro.   
Louis lo trascinò all'interno del locale facendogli da scudo contro i paparazzi e una volta dentro lo lasciò andare. I due furono accolti da un cameriere che li accompagnò al loro tavolo, rigorosamente vicino alla grande vetrata che permetteva ai paparazzi di vedere ciò che accadeva all'interno del locale.   
I due si sedettero e il cameriere gli portò subito il menù e scomparve dalla loro vista. 

"Ricorda di sorridere, sembri troppo impaurito" gli ricordò subito il manager. 

"Scusa... sembra così surreale..." 

"Lo so, ma pensa di essere ad un appuntamento con qualcun altro... ad esempio con il tuo attore preferito" 

Ciò fece sorridere il cantante... in fin dei conti Louis sembrava davvero volerlo aiutare. 

"Non saprei... non assomigli per niente a Ben McKenzie" rispose scherzosamente il cantante. 

Quell'affermazione fece ridere Louis. "Oh bhé... hai ragione, ma i miei occhi azzurri sono più belli" rispose a tono il suo manager. 

Harry, che stava fissando la tovaglia, finalmente alzò gli occhi e li posò su quelli di Mr Tomlinson. In fin dei conti non aveva tutti torti... ma doveva pur ricordare che erano nemici mortali...

"Non ne sarei così sicuro Mr Tomlinson" rispose dunque, con ironia. 

"Non puoi negare la verità, Mr Styles"  
Rispose dunque l'uomo, facendogli l'occhiolino. 

A quel punto il cameriere ritornò e chiese le loro ordinazioni.   
Inutile dire che quel bel ragazzo iniziò a flirtare spudoratamente con Harry, e Louis ne rimase sorpreso, decidendo di porre fine a quella stupidaggine... in fin dei conti Harry non poteva essere visto mentre flirtava con qualcun altro che non fosse lui.   
Louis decise quindi di afferrare la mano del riccio sopra al tavolo e il cameriere finalmente spostò gli occhi da quelli del riccio alle mani dei due e finalmente guardò Louis, che con tono rude ordinò per se stesso e per Harry. 

Quando il cameriere finalmente se ne andò, Harry posò finalmente gli occhi su di lui, stranito dalla sua reazione. 

"Styles, siamo ad un appuntamento... Fingi almeno di voler stare con me. Lo sai che spesso i camerieri parlano con i giornalisti per soldi?" Spiegò con tono ovvio. 

"Non lo sapevo, ma non stavo facendo nulla di male!" Si giustificò il riccio, alzando le spalle. 

"Ah no? Era chiaro che stesse flirtando con te e tu stavi chiaramente al gioco!" 

Harry abbassò gli occhi. "Mi dispiace" disse labilmente.   
Allora Louis, che stava ancora tenendo la mano sulla sua la strinse e ciò fece alzare nuovamente gli occhi al cantante. 

"Lo so che è anche colpa mia... intendo il fatto che tu non sia a tuo agio in questo momento... ma ci sto provando" disse sospirando. Il riccio non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse sincero. 

"Lo so, sono io che non sto provando, perdonami... non riesco ancora a credere che tu abbia fatto questo per me e io sto rovinando tutto" disse abbassando per l'ennesima volta gli occhi. 

"Dai basta con l'autocommiserazione, alza gli occhi e sorridi, la serata è appena cominciata!" 

Harry non si aspettava delle parole di conforto, soprattutto da suo arcinemico, ma quelle parole lo aiutarono,una qualche senso, a godersi la serata e a dimenticare per qualche momento il motivo di quella messa in scena. 

La serata andò avanti tranquillamente, finalmente Harry allentò la tensione e i due chiacchierarono amabilmente (per quanto possibile) del più e del meno. 

Quando il cameriere tornò per portare il conto, Louis non poté fare a meno di notare il bigliettino che avesse lasciato sul tavolo, accanto allo scontrino. 

"Hai intenzione di tenerlo?" 

"Cosa?" 

Louis guardo il foglietto e Harry lo prese.   
Su di esso c'era scritto un numero di telefono. 

"Non penso che sia per me" disse il cantante. 

"È dall'inizio della cena che flirta con te" 

"Ma io dovrei essere ad un appuntamento con te... quindi cosa dovrei fare?" 

"Ti piace?"

Harry si voltò verso il cameriere che in quel momento stava servendo un altro tavolo.   
"Uhm... sì è carino ma..."

"Va bene, tienilo ma non farti vedere dai paparazzi"

Harry lo guardò stranito. Non capiva questo cambio repentino nell'atteggiamento del suo manager, ma allo stesso tempo era felice che qualcosa stesse cambiando.   
Era pur sempre un piccolo passo verso la liberta, giusto? 

\--- 

Quando Harry aprì gli occhi la mattina successiva, la prima cosa che vide fu un bellissimo pianoforte di legno, probabilmente antico.   
Chiuse gli occhi ma li spalancò qualche secondo dopo quando si rese conto che lui non possedeva un pianoforte. Harry si alzò e si ritrovò in un salotto arredato in modo impeccabile che, ovviamente, non era il salotto del suo appartamento. 

In quel momento qualcuno entrò e Harry rimase stupito nel vedere che quel qualcuno fosse Louis. 

"-no Meredith, dobbiamo aspettare almeno una settimana!" stava dicendo al telefono, e quando vide Harry gli fece un cenno con la testa "-sì, va bene, ci vediamo dopo" e con questo chiuse la chiamata. 

"Buongiorno Harry" disse con un sorriso. 

"Uhm... Buongiorno Mr Tomlinson" rispose Harry, confuso. 

"Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare? Qui a casa ho solo caffè e delle barrette energetiche ma sono quasi sicuro che siano scadute" 

"Uhm... perché mi trovo qui?" Rispose Harry, incurante della domanda di Louis. 

"Ti sei addormentato sulla mia macchina e non ricordavo il tuo indirizzo, dunque per non svegliarti ti ho portato a casa mia e ti ho fatto dormire sul mio divano, semplice no?" Rispose alzando le spalle. 

"Ah... uhm... grazie... scusa se mi sono addormentato" 

"Non importa" 

"Allora... ci sono già notizie riguardanti ieri sera?" Chiese il cantante, con tono speranzoso. 

Louis annuì. "Ma ti proibisco di leggerle fino a domani" 

"Cosa? Perché?" 

"Perché ho deciso così, nessuna ragione in particolare"

Harry fece per prendere il suo cellulare ma in tasca non trovò niente. Dove...?

"Cerchi qualcosa star?" 

"Sì e non chiamarmi più in quel modo!", rispose con tono seccato. 

Louis ignorò la sua risposta e indossò un paio di rayban neri.  
"Esco a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, tra cinque minuti torno", e senza aspettare alcuna risposta uscì dalla porta principale. 

Maledetto Tomlinson!, Si ritrovò a pensare Harry, decidendo di tuffarsi sul divano ma mantenendo il broncio.

\-----

Louis tornò circa 20 minuti dopo, e quando entrò nel suo appartamento trovò Harry nuovamente addormentato sul divano. Decise quindi di cucinare qualcosa da mangiare prima di svegliarlo e si diresse subito ai fornelli. 

Solitamente Louis non cucinava per se stesso, pur essendo bravo in cucina, ma preferiva ordinare dal suo ristorante preferito. Quel giorno, però, lo aveva assalito una strana voglia di fare qualcosa in cucina. Cucinò delle uova alla Benedict, preparò dei pancakes e del caffè.   
Una volta che ebbe finito di preparare il tutto andò a svegliare il riccio. 

Una volta sveglio, Harry si stupì di ciò che aveva trovato sul tavolo della cucina.   
"Wow... hai fatto tutto tu?" Chiese con incredulità. 

"Sì, nonostante ciò che tutti pensano di me, ho anche delle qualità" rispose con autoironia e il riccio ridacchiò a tale affermazione. 

Harry divorò la colazione in tempo record, facendo apprezzamenti alle doti culinarie del suo manager. 

"Dunque... non potresti dirmi cosa stanno dicendo del nostro appuntamento?" 

"Mh... no, ti avevo già risposto" 

"Allora posso almeno andare a casa?" 

"Credo che io sia stupido Harold? Lo so che a casa hai computer e tv, siamo nel 2019 non nel 1800!" Rispose guardandolo male. 

"Ci ho provato" disse il riccio alzando le spalle. "E cosa dovrei fare qui nel tuo appartamento per tutto il giorno?" Disse mettendoo il broncio. Louis non capiva cosa ci trovassero in lui tutte le ragazze che gli sbavavano dietro, infondo era solo un ragazzino che non faceva altro che lamentarsi.

"Bhé... ho un pianoforte, potresti scrivere qualche canzone" rispose alla domanda con tono ovvio. 

"Piccolo problema: non suono il piano ma la chitarra" Disse il riccio, usando lo stesso tono irrisorio che aveva utilizzato Louis. 

"Oops" sdrammatizzò allora il manager, portando una mano dietro la nuca e facendo un sorrisetto. Harry non poté are a meno di tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui: i suoi vestiti da ginnastica lo rendevano molto più giovanile e soft, sembrava una persona completamente diversa.  
Inoltre, il riccio era stranito dal fatto che Me Tomlinson avesse un pianoforte in casa, da lui si aspettava qualcosa di meno "sentimentale" e un arredamento perfettamente anonimo. 

"A tal proposito... perché hai un pianoforte in casa tua?" Si ritrovò dunque a chiedere, curioso. 

"Uhm... diciamo che lo suonavo" rispose lui in imbarazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo dal cantante. 

"Non suoni più?" 

"Non lo faccio da un bel po'"

"Perché?" 

"Non sono affari tuoi!" E detto ciò finse un colpo di tosse, segno del suo evidente imbarazzo. Harry se ne accorse. 

"Scusa... scusa, ma potresti aiutarmi a comporre una canzone? Ti dico io gli accordi da suonare" 

"Uhm, va bene... ma non farò il lavoro al posto tuo" 

"Non te l'ho chiesto infatti" rispose il riccio a tono. 

"Va bene" 

È stato fin troppo semplice, si ritrovò a pensare Harry. 

\- 

Louis stava suonando gli accordi che gli dettava Harry da almeno mezz'ora, ma il cantante non aveva ancora trovato una melodia che gli piacesse per la nuova canzone che gli ronzava in testa. 

"Non lo so... non mi convince" 

"Di cosa parla la canzone?" Chiese dunque Louis, spazientito. 

"Bhè... diciamo che è a libera interpretazione" rispose il cantante passandogli il foglietto con su scritto il testo che aveva scritto in dieci minuti. Era abbastanza fiero del suo lavoro, soprattutto perché il testo era stato scritto in pochissimo tempo e non era per niente banale. Egli non sapeva esattamente a cosa fosse riferito, ma le parole si erano quasi scritte da sole sul foglio stracciato che aveva trovato a casa di Louis mentre lui era a fare spesa. Il foglio recitava tali parole:

'Just stop your crying  
It's a sign of the times  
Welcome to the final show  
Hope you're wearing your best clothes  
You can't bribe the door on your way to the sky  
You look pretty good down here  
But you ain't really good' 

Louis strabbuzzò gli occhi. Era un testo davvero bello e stranamente diverso, il riccio non aveva mai scritto qualcosa di così profondo.   
Harry osservò attentamente l'espressione di Mr Tomlinson, cercando di decifrarla ma senza successo. 

"Allora... cosa ne pensi?" Chiese il cantante con voce dubbiosa. Aveva sempre avuto il timore che il suo lavoro venisse criticato oppure valutato come 'mediocre' e scritto solamente per ricavarne un profitto; È ovvio che il suo lavoro richiedesse pure un compenso (era pur sempre un lavoro), ma ciò che faceva Harry era in verità volto a trasmettere qualcosa, ad esprimere un'emozione, ad intrattenere e ad aiutare le persone, in qualche modo, ad accettare se stesse e gli altri. 

"Non è male... mi ha fatto venire in mente una serie di accordi" disse senza fare trapelare alcuna emozione. Passò il foglio ad Harry e iniziò a suonare il pianoforte. Le sue dita si muovevano delicatamente sui tasti del pianoforte, creando una melodia malinconica, perfetta per quel testo.   
Harry ne rimase estasiato, quella serie di accordi sembrava essere uscita direttamente dal foglio con le parole della sua canzone. Si stupì di come un persona come Mr Tomlinson fosse riuscito a cogliere tutto ciò leggendo solamente il testo. 

"W-wow... è perfetta" sussurrò Harry una volta che Louis ebbe finito di suonare. Si era emozionato, ma tentò invano di nasconderlo. Louis se ne accorse ma decise di non dire niente. 

"Prova a cantarla" disse cominciando nuovamente a suonare. 

"Aspetta... hai un elastico?" Chiese improvvisamente portando via dal viso l'ennesimo riccio ribelle. 

"Sì lì ci sono i tuoi elastici di ieri sera" disse indicando il tavolino del salotto.   
Fu in quel momento che Harry si rese conto che la sera prima aveva due trecce e che quella mattina i suoi capelli fossero sciolti. "Hey sei stato tu a slegarmi i capelli?" Chiese dunque con curiosità e un pizzico di sorpresa nella voce. 

"No... li hai sciolti tu, non ricordi?" Rispose con incertezza. "E ora seguimi" disse non appena il riccio si fosse seduto nuovamente accanto a lui. Louis iniziò a suonare e il riccio lo seguì subito. 

La voce di Harry seguiva alla perfezione le note suonate da Louis, e il tutto creava un'atmosfera perfettamente malinconica. Mentre cantava, Harry non riusciva a smettere di pensare a quanto fosse facile lavorare alla musica con Louis, tralasciando tutti i problemi che avevano alle spalle. Il cantante non potè fare a meno di osservare i suoi occhi azzurri, che in quel momento avevano assunto una luce differente. Lo sguardo del suo manager era sereno, come se il pianoforte lo avesse fatto entrare in una nuova dimensione, dove non era più un businessman ma semplicemente un ragazzo che amava fare musica. Louis sembrava rilassato e a suo agio, come Harry non lo aveva mai visto: in ufficio indossava la sua corazza che gli impediva di mostrare qualsiasi emozione, mentre in quel momento la musica era riuscita ad oltrepassare questa protezione facendo vedere, almeno in parte, i veri colori di quell'uomo. 

La magia fu interrotta dalla fine del primo verso della canzone, in quanto Harry aveva scritto solo quello. 

"Allora, come la vorresti produrre? Ci mettiamo i violini?" Chiese Louis, voltandosi verso il cantante. Il suo sguardo era velato di tristezza. 

"No... mi piace così, solo con il pianoforte" rispose Harry, guardandolo negli occhi. Il suo sguardo in quel momento era davvero ipnotico, ed Harry non poteva fare a meno di fissarlo. 

"Uhm, va bene... Allora scrivo lo spartito e te lo passo... anche se non ne scrivo uno da moltissimo tempo" rispose Louis voltando gli occhi verso il pianoforte e rompendo così definitivamente la magia del momento. 

"Wow, grazie... hai mai pensato di diventare un musicista?" Chiese Harry in maniera genuina. Solitamente il riccio lavorava con musicisti competenti e con molti anni di carriera alle spalle, che erano in grado di offrire consigli ma anche di insegnargli qualcosa, eppure constatò che lavorare con Louis fosse molto più stimolante e produttivo (Aveva già in mente le parole di un'altra strofa). 

"No, non fa per me... lavoro con il business, è molto più produttivo"  
Questa frase fece ridestare i due. Avevo entrambi abbassato la guardia, ma ciò non poteva accadere, in fin dei conti erano arci-nemici. 

"Se lo dici tu... hai mai scritto qualcos'altro?" 

"Uhm... sì qualcosa, ma niente di che. Non avrebbe mai avuto successo" rispose ridacchiando e accarezzandosi la nuca. 

"Come fai ad esserne così sicuro?" 

"Quando avevo diciotto anni ho registrato un album intero, ho pure creato la copertina" e detto ciò ridacchiò al pensiero di ciò che aveva creato quando era un adolescente. "L'ho fatta ascoltare a mio padre e il giorno dopo mi portò nella sua compagnia per imparare il mestiere... circa due anni dopo mio padre morì ed eccomi qui" aggiunse con un sorriso amaro. 

"Ah" il riccio rimase senza parole e si immaginò un adolescente Louis che vedeva il suo lavoro completamente ignorato dal padre e che, al contrario, lo introduceva in un mondo in cui molto probabilmente non apparteneva.   
"Louis, mi dispiace" aggiunse infine Harry.

"Oh non mi interessa più di tanto, quella è stata la decisione più saggia. L'album non era niente di che" disse alzando le spalle. 

"Posso ascoltarlo?" Chiese dunque incuriosito il cantante. 

"No, nemmeno tra mille anni" rispose ridendo. "È alquanto imbarazzante" 

"Va bene, ma un giorno o l'altro me lo farai ascoltare"

"Non ci giurerei tanto, star" 

"Ohh non mi chiamare in quel modo!" Disse mettendo il broncio. 

"Tranquillo, in un universo parallelo c'è un altro Louis che non ti chiama così" rispose con tono irrisorio. 

"Ora mi prendi pure in giro?" Rispose incrociando le braccia al petto.

Louis gli fece l'occhiolino e il riccio arrossì. 

-

Harry aveva scoperto che il programma preferito del suo manager fosse Bake-Off (scelta alquanto scontata secondo il cantante, ma allo stesso tempo strana se paragonata all'uomo il cui lavoro era rendere la sua vita complicata), e la giornata passò velocemente tra puntate ripetute di questo programma e battibecchi e frecciatine tra i due uomini. Harry era riuscito pure a scrivere un'altra strofa della sua sua nuova canzone, che era stata subito apprezzata da Louis. 

Era davvero semplice passare il tempo con Louis, e questo stupì ampiamente il cantante perché, dati i loro precedenti, non si aspettava altro che battibecchi o silenzi imbarazzanti ma in realtà il loro pomeriggio era passato velocemente e tranquillamente. 

In quel preciso istante Louis stava parlando con la sua assistente al telefono, mentre Harry ridacchiava guardando in tv i bloopers di Xfactor. 

"...capisco... sì va bene... fai come ti ho detto" e detto ciò terminò la chiamata, sospirando. 

Harry si girò verso di lui e "Notizie?", chiese. 

"Nulla che ti riguardi" rispose vagamente. 

"Daiii fammi vedere le news! Sto morendo dall'ansia" Lo applicò il riccio avvicinandosi a lui sul divano. 

"Nope" rispose Louis scuotendo la testa. 

"Un solo piccolo minuscolo insignificante articolo?" 

"No" 

All'ennesima risposta di dissenso il riccio agì d'impulso e si fiondò su Louis, iniziando a fargli il solletico. Louis iniziò a ridere e a dimenarsi e i due finirono sul pavimento, il più grande sopra il più piccolo, e Louis riuscì a far smettere il cantante tenendogli le mani ferme ai lati della testa. 

"Lo sai che ti potrei licenziare?" 

"Oh fai pure, ti prego" rispose il riccio a tono. 

"Va bene, però con te se ne va pure la tua cara amichetta Teasdale" lo minacciò. 

"Sei uno stronzo!" 

"Me lo dicono in molti" 

"Lasciami andare!" Disse dimenandosi e cercando di liberarsi, senza successo. 

"Solo se la smetti di chiedermi di quei maledetti articoli" 

"Cosa cambia se li leggo oggi o domani?" Chiese esasperato. 

"Non sei pronto" "oggi potresti avere una reazione spropositata, devi prima metabolizzare ciò che sta succedendo e poi sarai pronto per fronteggiare tutto" spiegò il manager. 

"Stai pensando... alla mia salute mentale?" 

Louis distolse lo sguardo. "Non farti strane idee, non è stata una mia idea" 

"Ma sei tu il capo, avresti potuto dire di no e non sopportarmi qui a casa tua per un giorno intero... eppure eccoti qui a farmi da babysitter" lo incalzò il riccio. Aveva il presentimento che Mr Tomlinson gli stesse mentendo e che in realtà fosse lui la mente dietro tutto ciò.

"Oh stai zitto Styles!" E detto ciò si alzò di scatto e aprì un cassetto di un mobile della cucina tirando fuori un cellulare. 

"Contento?" Chiese porgendolo al riccio. 

Harry si alzò a sua volta e prese velocemente il cellulare dalle mani dell'uomo.   
Fu in quel momento che il cantante venne assalito dall'ansia e si dovette sedere per non svenire a terra.   
Louis si accorse della sua reazione e tirò il telefono dalle sue mani.   
"Dammi te li leggo io" disse sedendosi accanto al riccio. 

Louis aprì la connessione dati del cellulare del riccio e cliccò sull'icona di Google Chrome. Digitò velocemente il nome del cantante e subito si aprì una pagina inondata di articoli riguardanti il loro appuntamento della sera precedente. 

"Okay leggo questo parte del The Sun: 

Il cantante Harry Styles è stato visto arrivare in un ristorante con il suo manager Mr Tomlinson il quale ha fatto parlare di sé per i suoi innumerevoli appuntamenti romantici con molteplici uomini. Non si conoscono le dinamiche di tale appuntamento, ma i due sono stati in visti in numerosi atteggiamenti intimi che ci fanno chiedere se tra i due ci sia qualcosa in più di un semplice rapporto di lavoro. Non ci rimane che chiederci se Harry Styles sia gay o meno, anche se questa opzione sembra aver scatenato una bufera sui social e in particolare su Twitter, dove due hashtag '#WeLoveYouHarryNoMatterWhat' e '#ThatsALoadOfBullshit' sembrano dividere il fandom del cantante in due parti nette. Quale sarà la prossima mossa della popstar?" 

Louis finì di leggere questa parte dell'articolo e spostò gli occhi su Harry, il quale teneva la testa appoggiata sulla mano e fissava il vuoto.   
"Allora?" Chiese Louis. 

"Uhm... ti sembra una cosa positiva?" Chiese il cantante con voce dubbiosa; in quel momento non sapeva cosa pensare, la sua mente era offuscata da diverse emozioni contrastanti. 

"Bhé è pur sempre un punto di inizio" 

Harry si decise a guardarlo negli occhi. "Cosa mi farai fare?" 

"Non posso prometterti niente... Ma sto lavorando a una risposta da dare ai media"

"Va bene..." disse con incertezza. 

Per ora avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di Mr Tomlinson, le sue intenzioni sembravano essere cambiate.   
Non aveva altra scelta.

\---

Quella mattina Harry fu svegliato dalla suoneria del cellulare. Allungò la mano e lo prese, rispondendo senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi per controllare chi fosse. 

"Pronto?" Disse con voce roca. 

"HARRY!" Sentì urlare e allontanò subito il cellulare dell'orecchio. 

"Lou? Perché mi hai svegliato a quest'ora?" Chiese seccato. 

La sua migliore amica lasciò un sospiro. "Finalmente ho la possibilità di chiamarti e tu mi rispondi così?" Disse la say migliore amica, fingendo di essere offesa. 

"Scusa... scusa... stavo dormendo e la suoneria del telefono mi ha fatto prendere un colpo" spiegò il cantante. 

"Ho sentito le notizie... come ti senti?" 

"Mhh... non so cosa pensare, sto aspettando notizie da Loui- Mr Tomlinson" si corresse subito. 

La sua migliore amica fece una piccola risatina.   
"Capisco... e cosa hai fatto ieri? Ogni volta che provavo a chiamarti partiva la segreteria telefonica" 

"Uhm... niente, ero qui a casa e ho dimenticato di mettere in carica il telefono" 

"Harry... sono venuta qui a casa tua e ho bussato per mezz'ora" 

"Ah" 

"Non mi mentire... cosa mi stai nascondendo?" 

"Okay okay... ero a casa di Mr Tomlinson. A quanto pare la sera dell'appuntamento mi sono addormentato sulla sua macchina e lui mi ha portato a casa sua perché non ricordava il mio indirizzo" 

"Ah" disse Lou dall'altro capo della linea con tono scettico. "E ieri pomeriggio che avete fatto?" 

Fu in quel momento che la linea di interrotta da una nuova chiamata in arrivo.   
"Lou qualcuno mi sta chiamando, giuro che ti racconto tutto dopo" 

"Va bene bugiardo dei miei stivali, ci sentiamo dopo e voglio i dettagli" 

"Ciao Lou" disse con una risatina prima di chiudere la chiamata.   
Harry rispose subito alla nuova chiamata in arrivo, senza guardare chi fosse a chiamarlo in quanto era ancora coricato a letto con gli occhi chiusi e il viso contro il cuscino.

"Pronto?" Chiene per l'ennesima volta, assonnato

"Styles! Ho una buona notizia e una cattiva" Si affrettò a dire il suo manager, senza giri di parole. 

"Lou- Mr Tomlinson?" E anche questa volta si dovette correggere. A quel punto Harry aprì finalmente gli occhi rimanendo tuttavia coricato. 

"Vuoi prima la buona o la cattiva?" Chiese Louis ignorando di proposito come lo avesse chiamato il riccio. 

"La buona... ne ho bisogno" 

"Va bene: abbiamo fissato una conferenza stampa in cui farai coming out... il responso del pubblico è stato abbastanza positivo" gli comunicò il suo manager, con un tono allegro. 

Harry si alzò di scatto e spalancò gli occhi. 

"Davvero?" Chiese incredulo, con un tremolio nella voce. 

"Sì però ora l'altra notizia: dovrai dire di essere bisessuale" si affrettò a dire il suo manager senza ulteriori giri di parole. 

"Ma..." 

"Niente ma, o questo o niente" affermò con tono inflessibile. 

"Uhm... non voglio mettere su altre menzogne!" Si lamentò il cantante, vedendo il suo sogno distrutto. 

"Pensaci un attimo: sarebbe perfetto sia per te sia per mantenere l'immagine del mio management... vinciamo tutti alla fine" rispose Louis con tono convincente. 

"E quando sarebbe questa conferenza?" Chiese incerto il riccio. 

"Domani" 

"Domani? Oh Dio..." e il cantante si tuffò nuovamente nel letto, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano. 

"Bhé... non era ciò che volevi?" Chiese con tono ovvio Mr Tomlinson. 

"Più o meno" 

"Fattelo bastare, è pur sempre una conquista" 

"Mh" rispose con incertezza. 

"Ah e passa da casa mia per provare ciò che dovrai dire all'intervista di domani"

"Uhm... okay" 

E detto ciò i due si accordarono sull'orario e terminarono la chiamata. 

Harry si alzò svogliato dal letto, rimanendo seduto e con le mani sul viso per almeno 5 minuti. Non poteva credere che Mr Tonlinson avesse "risolto" in un modo così irrispettoso, per lui e per la comunità lgbt, e che avrebbe dovuto continuare con la farsa della sessualità, questa volta probabilmente per sempre. Harry aveva la strana sensazione che i suoi appuntamenti con le modelle sarebbero aumentati nonostante tutto, e ciò lo faceva sentire frustrato perché non poteva fare altro che seguire gli ordini del management, come se fosse una marionetta. 

\----

Circa due ore e mille complessi mentali più tardi, Harry si trovò a bussare alla porta dell'appartamento del suo manager. Subito Mr Tomlinson gli aprì la porta; Indossava una tuta da ginnastica oversize, abbigliamento che Harry non gli aveva mai visto indossare e che lo faceva sembrare della sue effettiva età.   
Harry entrò a casa sua e i due si sedettero sul divano, l'uno di fronte all'altro. 

"Allora... domani alla conferenza ci saranno sia dei giornalisti assunti da noi sia altri indipendenti, quindi alcune domande le sappiamo già" disse facendogli vedere un foglio. "Prima domanda: Come definiresti la tua sessualità?" 

"Uhm... sono omosessuale" rispose onestamente il riccio, quasi solamente per fare un torto a Mr Tomlinson. 

"Harry! Ne abbiamo già parlato, stai al gioco" lo rimproverò. 

"Okay okay... mi piacciono le ragazze e i ragazzi?" Disse come se fosse una domanda. 

"Ecco, va meglio ma lo dovresti dire con più convinzione" 

Harry gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. 

"Okay... ho sempre pensato di preferire soltanto le ragazze ma il mio manager mi ha fatto cambiare idea" disse con tono serio, guardando Louis negli occhi, fingendo di volerlo sedurre. 

"Non mi prendere in giro, coglione!" Rispose quest'ultimo, ridendo e colpendolo piano sul petto. 

"Va bene, cambiamo domanda" decise infine e "Quello a cui abbiamo assistito la scorsa sera era un un appuntamento con il capo del suo management?" chiese, leggendo sul foglio. 

"E... cosa dovrei dire?" Chiese con incertezza. 

"Devi negare, ovviamente. Quella era solo la scusa per ottenere una reazione... nei prossimi mesi avrai tanti appuntamenti con ragazzi" 

Il riccio annuì. 

"Okay la prossima è: 'chi è la tua celebrity crush maschile?'" 

"Che domanda stupida" disse roteando gli occhi. 

"A me l'hai detta" disse il suo manager, ridendo. 

"Sì ma pensa alla tempesta mediatica che ci sarebbe se dicessi il nome di qualsiasi celebrità!"

"Va bene... facciamo una pausa così hai tempi per schiarire le idee" disse sospirando, posando il foglio sul tavolino e sedendosi più comodamente sul divano. 

"Non credo di riuscire a farcela" 

"Sì che ce la puoi fare... non volevi fare anche l'attore?" 

"Non in questo modo... non quando il 'film' è in realtà la mia vita" rispose con sincerità e con un pizzico di amarezza nella voce. 

Louis decise dunque di avvicinarsi a lui e, con esitazione, gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio, nel tentativo di fornirgli conforto. Il più piccolo a quel gesto spalancò gli occhi e si voltò verso di lui, appoggiandosi su di lui e continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. 

Flashback.   
Sono arrivato difronte alla casa di Harry, ma lui sta dormendo beatamente sul sedile della mia macchina. Cosa faccio? Lo lascio da solo a casa sua? Lascio che domani veda tutti gli articoli cattivi che quei coglioni scrivono?   
Faccio ripartire la macchina, decidendo di dirigermi a casa mia, dove il riccio non sarà solo; infondo è solo per un giorno. Giro per un secondo la testa e lo trovo assorto in un sonno profondo, come se non dormisse da giorni. In questo momento sembra tranquillo e rilassato, come non l'ho mai visto da quando lo conosco di persona. Arrivo a casa e parcheggio la macchina nel posto più appartato che potessi trovare. Lo dovrei svegliare? La testa mi dice di sì ma qualcos'altro mi dice lasciarlo dormire. Decido dunque di scendere dall'auto e di aprire il suo sportello, pensando a un modo per portarlo nel mio appartamento senza disturbare il suo sonno. Infilo una mano dietro la sua schiena e una sotto le sue gambe, facendolo uscire lentamente dalla mia auto e me lo ritrovo accovacciato sul mio petto mentre lo tengo nella famosa "bridal pose". Chiudo lentamente la portiera, cercando di non fare rumore, e mi incammino verso il mio appartamento. Le mie gambe conoscono a memoria il persorso da seguire, ed è per questo che abbasso la testa per vedere se stesse ancora dormendo. I suoi occhi sono ancora chiusi; mi soffermo a scrutare ogni minimo particolare del suo viso: Le sue lunghe ciglia, i suoi nei, le sue labbra rosee che sembrano morbide, lo spazio in cui quando sorride appaiono le fossette e, soprattutto, quei riccioli che gli coronano il viso e che sono scappato dalle trecce che indossa questa sera. Ho sempre avuto voglia di toccarli, sembrano così morbidi e profumati...   
Mi rendo conto solo in quel momento di aver raggiunto la porta del mio appartamento, infilo dunque la chiave, che già tenevo in mano, nella serratura cercando di non svegliare Harry e dopo qualche tentativo ci riesco con successo.   
Raggiungo la mia camera da letto e, con delicatezza, appoggio il riccio sul mio letto.   
Dovrei svegliarlo? Dorme così beatamente...   
Decido di slegare le sue trecce; i suoi capelli sono così morbidi al tatto, e non posso fare a meno di accarezzare il suo scalpo. Uno ad uno i suoi ricci cominciano ad occupare il cuscino, e sento subito il bisogno di abbassarmi e sentire il loro odore; il loro profumo di miele mi invade le narici, e faccio un respiro profondo prima di allontanarmi e di alzarmi dal letto.   
Raggiungo la cabina armadio e prendo due pigiami di seta, uno per me e uno per lui. Anche se è della mia taglia dovrebbe stargli, nonostante sia molto più alto di me. Mi avvicino al letto e mi metto a cavalcioni su di lui, iniziando a sbottonare i suoi skinny jeans neri; sbottonare ogni singolo bottone è una tortura, e quando inizio ad abbassare i jeans la mia mente inizia ad offuscarsi, riempita da pensieri inopportuni. Mi alzo di scatto, portandomi le mani in viso. No... non posso continuare. Gli riallaccio velocemente i pantaloni, lo prendi in braccio come prima e lo porto sul divano del soggiorno, coprendolo con una coperta.   
Torno nella mia stanza e mi metto a letto senza cambiarmi. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a ciò che mi sta succedendo, non posso far riaffiorare questi pensieri peccaminosi. 

\---

I due si stavano fissando a vicenda, senza però sentirsi a disagio. Era come se fossero in una bolla, dentro la quale si trovavano in un universo parallelo in cui non erano arci-nemici.

"Grazie Louis" era raro che Harry lo chiamasse con il suo nome, questo a dimostrazione dle fatto che Harry apprezzare realmente il supporto che l'uomo gli stesse dando in quel momento. Infondo Harry nel mondo dello spettacolo aveva solo Lou Teasdale al suo fianco, la sua famiglia era troppo lontana e delle semplici telefonate non riuscivano a colmare il vuoto che la lontananza aveva creato. 

Louis iniziò a muovere il pollice sulla spalla di Harry e questo lo rassicurò maggiormente. 

"Lo so che tutti pensano che io sia uno stronzo senza cuore, ma ti assicuro che nonostante tutto capisco quello che stai passando... ecco, per farti sentire meglio ti faccio ascoltare una cosa"   
Louis tolse il braccio dalla spalla di Harry e si alzò. Al cantante mancò subito il contatto fisico ma non lo diede a vedere.  
Aprì il portatile che si trovava sul tavolino del soggiorno e dopo qualche click una canzone iniziò a risuonare nella grande stanza. 

It's been a minute since I called you  
Just to hear the answerphone  
Yeah, I know that you won't get this  
But I'll leave a message so I'm not alone  
This morning I woke up still dreaming  
With memories playing through my head  
You'll never know how much I miss you  
The day that they took you, I wish it was me instead... 

Harry rimase a bocca aperta per la bellezza di quella canzone, il testo era così profondo e triste e la voce era senza dubbio una delle più belle che avesse mai ascoltato, così dolce e differente...   
Louis era rimasto all'impiedi, volto verso il computer, rivolgendo le spalle ad Harry. Il riccio si alzò, senza fare rumore, e si avvicinò a lui, appoggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. 

But you once told me, "Don't give up  
You can do it day by day"  
And diamonds, they don't turn to dust or fade away

"È stupenda" sussurrò Harry al suo orecchio. Louis voltò la testa verso lui, accennando un sorriso. 

"L'ho scritta io" 

"È la tua voce?" rispose il cantante, a bocca aperta.

"Sì, è una delle canzoni di cui ti parlavo"

Harry osservò il profilo del suo viso e si ritrovò a pensare che fosse davvero bello; quel nuovo aspetto della sua personalità, così fragile ed empatico, lo aveva reso ancora più bello agli occhi del riccio. 

"E questo dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio?" Chiese con un sorrisetto, cercando di sdrammatizzare. 

Louis rise. "Scusa, però avevo giurato che non te l'avrei mai fatta ascoltare ed eccoci qua" 

"Secondo me dovresti pubblicarla... sei tu il capo ora" 

"Uhm... non penso che sia così bella" 

Harry si allontanò da lui e lo prese per le spalle, facendolo girare. Louis non oppose resistenza e i due si trovarono faccia a faccia. 

"Stai scherzando? È migliore della quasi totalità delle canzoni che ci sono sul mercato musicale di oggi, anche delle mie" 

"Non dire cavolate!" 

"Sono serio, guardami negli occhi" "non sto mentendo, che motivo avrei di mentire? Non siamo mica amici"

Louis lo guardò negli occhi e ci trovò solo sincerità. 

"Mh mh, faccio finta di crederti" 

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo e "Coglione", disse. 

Louis lasciò una risatina. 

Il pomeriggio, così come quello precedente, passò con leggerezza e i due si trovarono a ridere insieme, cercando di rispondere alle domande giornalistiche e prendendosi in giro a vicenda, proprio come due amici vedi vecchia data. 

\---  
At first I was afraid, I was petrified

Harry girò la testa dal lato opposto... 

Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side

...afferrò un cuscino e se lo portò sulla testa...

But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along

Harry si decise finalmente ad alzare la testa dal cuscino, tendendo ancora gli occhi chiusi e allungando il braccio per spegnere la sveglia... sì la sua sveglia era definitivamente I will Survive di Gloria Gaynor, la regina della disco, e ne andava pure fiero. 

Il fatidico giorno era arrivato, il giorno dell'intervista, e Lou sarebbe arrivata a momenti nel suo appartamento per acconciargli i capelli, aiutarlo a scegliere i vestiti giusti e truccarlo.   
Il tempo di farsi una doccia e di lavarsi i denti dopo aver fatto colazione ed ecco che qualcuno bussava alla porta.   
Harry andò ad aprire, indossando ancora un asciugamano in vita, e si ritrovò davanti la sua migliore amica; l'unico problema, però, era che non fosse sola. 

"Lou? Loui- Mr Tomlinson?" Maledetto nome si ritrovò a pensare per l'ennesima volta.   
Il suo primo istinto fu quello di coprirsi i capezzoli e ciò suscitò ilarità nelle due persone che si trovava davanti. 

"Entrate" disse infine, correndo verso l'armadio e iniziando a buttare vestire di qua e di là nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa da indossare. 

"Oh tesoro, rilassati" si affrettò a dire la sua migliore amica, posando a terra il borsone che portava e raggiungendo il cantante. Gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo allontanò dall'armadio, facendolo sedere a forza sul suo letto. 

"Lou! Che fai?!" Eslamò il riccio con imbarazzo, diventando rosso peperone alla vista del suo manager che in quel momento lo stava fissando con un'aria divertita. 

"Stai fermo, rilassati" 

"Che ci fa lui qui?" Chiese sussurrando, ma la sua amica rispose ad alta voce: "Ho incontrato Mr Tomlinson difronte all'entrata dell'edificio, stava venendo anche lui qui" 

"Sì passavo di qui e ho deciso di venire a vedere come te la passavi... con i preparativi e tutto" disse con nonchalance, alzando le spalle. 

"Ah" 

"Okay ora che abbiamo chiarito, ho un lavoro da fare... intanto tu Harry stai seduto qui che io vado a prendere una cosa che ho lasciato in macchina e Mr Tomlinson ti puoi sedere dove vuoi, fa' come se fossi a casa tua", e detto ciò Lou si affrettò ad uscire dall'appartamento del riccio.   
I due si ritrovarono da soli, per l'ennesima volta nell'arco di pochi giorni, e in quel momento Harry si sentiva in imbarazzo, forse per la prima volta, in sua presenza. 

Louis decise di sedersi sul letto del cantante, e non appena lo fece quest'ultimo si alzò di scatto. L'unico problema fu che l'asciugamano decise di tradirlo, cadendo a terra e lasciandolo completamente nudo in mezzo alla stanza. 

"Oh wow, stai ancora cercando di sedurmi?" Disse subito Louis, con una risatina, alludendo ai fatti che erano accaduti qualche settimana prima. 

"Oh Dio" disse il riccio, diventando ancora più rosso di prima e correndo verso il bagno. Si rinchiuse dentro ma si accorse di non avere niente da indossare per poter uscire... 

"Mr Tomlinson?" Disse, aprendo di poco la porta. 

"Sì? Ti serve una mano?" Rispose subito, continuando a prenderlo in giro. 

"In realtà sì, potresti prendermi nell'armadio qualcosa da indossare?" 

"Okay"

Louis iniziò a frugare nell'armadio del ruccio, trovandoci solo vestiti pieni di paillettes e skinny jeans, nonché una collezione di cappelli fedora e bandane. 

"Dove tieni i pigiami?" 

"Oh, uhm... non ho nessun pigiama" 

"Ma co-" si bloccò subito, realizzando il perché Harry non avesse pigiami. 

"Dovrei avere qualcosa nel cassetto a destra" aggiunse dunque il cantante. 

Louis lo raggiunse e in questo cassetto ci trovò delle tute da ginnastica. Ne prese una e gliela passò. 

Il cantante si vestì velocemente e dopo aver fatto un respiro profondo si decise ad uscire dal bagno. Si ritrovò il suo manager di spalle mentre osservava la fotografia sul comodino. 

Fu in quel momento che Lou rientrò in camera, con una busta in mano. 

"Oh, hai intenzione di rimanere?" Chiese al manager.  
Quest'ultimo si voltò, posando gli occhi su Harry e subito dopo sulla stylist. 

"Forse è meglio di no, devo andare a controllare che tutto sia pronto per l'intervista di oggi pomeriggio" inventò. 

"Non mi dovevi dire nulla?" Chiese dunque il riccio. 

"No, no... volevo solo controllare che non fossi scappato" scherzò. 

"Okay..." rispose il riccio, accennando un sorriso. 

Louis si decise finalmente ad uscire dall'appartamento, salutando i due. 

"Perché sei così rosso?" Chuese Lou una volta che la porta dell'appartamento venne chiusa. 

"Oddio... perché sei dovuta scendere di nuovo?" 

"Ahhh quindi è successo qualcosa?" Chiese con tono malizioso mentre apriva il borsone. 

"N-no... niente, che dici?" 

"Okay faccio finta di crederti... soltanto perché sono una brava amica" 

"Okay okay, lo sei ma cambiamo discorso, ti prego" 

"Allora... come ti senti?" 

"Sto per morire" rispose, fingendo di svenire sul letto.

Che drama queen! Si ritrovò a pensare Lou Teasdale. 

\---

Harry si trovava sul sedile posteriore della sua macchina, con il suo bodyguard alla guida. Aveva passato le precedenti tre ore tra battibecchi e risate con la sua migliore amica, che gli aveva aggiustato i capelli (ora aveva dei ricci definiti, al contrario della massa informe che si ritrovava solitamente), aveva scelto i suoi vestiti (indossava una camicia nera con qualche rosa rossa, degli skinny jeans neri e degli stivaletti neri) e aveva coperto le occhiaie che si ritrovava.   
In quel momento si sentiva molto meglio, come se il bell'aspetto gli fornisse una corazza di protezione.   
Dopo qualche minuto il suo bodyguard fermò la macchina. 

"Siamo arrivati Styles, buona fortuna" disse voltandosi verso i sedili posteriori e sorridendo al cantante. 

"Grazie Paul" rispose ricambiando il sorriso e facendo un respiro profondo. Paul scese dalla macchina e gli aprì lo sportello, facendo da scudo contro i paparazzi impazziti, coloro che non erano stati invitati alla conferenza.   
In pochi secondi i due furono dentro e Harry fu accolto da Meredith, l'assistente di Mr Tomlinson.   
"Harry! Come va? Tomlinson ti aspetta nella stanza 11ª, ti accompagno"   
Una volta arrivati, Meredith lo fece entrare con un "in bocca al lupo" e chiuse la porta alle spalle del cantante.   
Harry si ritrovò in una stanza piena di sedie e con un'unica scrivania da un lato della stanza, dove stava appoggiato Mr Tomlinson. 

"Ciao" disse quest'ultimo. 

"Ciao, è questa la stanza?" Chiese guardandosi intorno. 

"No, però è un'altra molto simile, ho pensato che avresti voluto un attimo di tranquillità prima di entrare lì" 

"Oh, grazie" disse raggiungendo la prima file e sendendosi su una sedia. 

"Ricordi ciò che devi dire?" 

"Sì" rispose lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. 

"Okay, okay ho capito" rispose sulla difensiva. 

"Scusa... è solo che sono molto agitato e dovrò pure dire una cavolata" 

"Non capisco tutta questa tua avversione, è pur sempre una mezza verità, giusto?" 

"No... continuerò ad avere appuntamenti organizzati da voi, con ragazze o ragazzi che mi vedono come un'opportunità per diventare famosi" e a quelle parole il cantante non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime, che iniziarono a scorrergli sulle guance.   
Louis rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, osservando Harry mentre portava le mani sugli occhi.   
Decise quindi di avvicinarsi a lui e posò una mano sulla sua spalla, ma il riccio gliela tolse e si alzò di scatto.

"È tutta colpa tua, sei un coglione!" 

"Har-" cercò di parlargli ma fu inutile. 

"Perché ti comporti così? Fai credere a tutti di essere gay mentre in realtà sei etero e fai credere a tutti che io sia etero o bisessuale mentre in realtà sono gay! Non capisci quanto questo sia sbagliato?" Urlò con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, spingendo di tanto in tanto Louis. Continuò subito:  
"Non fa soffrire anche te il fatto di dover mentire al mondo intero? E se per caso ti dovessi innamorare di una donna? Cosa faresti? La leascerstsi andare pur di continuare la farsa?" Chiese infine, fissandolo negli occhi. 

"Io... hai ragione" rispose semplicemente.

"E non cercare di - aspetta, mi hai dato ragione?"chiese incredulo. 

"Sì, e c'è qualcosa che in realtà non ti ho detto..."   
Iniziò a dire, ma in quel momento qualcuno bussò alla porta e Harry si affrettò ad asciugarsi le lacrime dagli occhi, cercando di non rovinare il trucco.   
Meredith entrò nella stanza. "È tutto pronto, Harry devi entrare" disse, e il riccio la seguì, senza degnare Louis di uno sguardo. 

Le luci nella stanza erano abbaglianti, dovuti ai numerosi flash delle fotocamere professionali dei giornalisti. Harry non si sarebbe mai abituato a quella luce, anzi l'avrebbe odiata per sempre. 

"Salve, sono Harry Styles... benvenuti" disse, cercando di mantenere la voce quanto più normale possibile.   
Qualche minuto dopo arrivò la prima domanda: "Sono Phoebe Fare, di X Magazine. Come definiresti l'incontro della scorsa sera con il capo di Tom!Management, Mr Tomlinson?" 

"È stata esclusivamente una cena di lavoro, per discutere del nuovo album e del tour appena finito" cercò di rispondere con convinzione, e la parola venne data ad un altro giornalista:  
"Può definire la scelta del suo look stravagante di quella sera?" Chiese. 

"Uhm... non trovo che fosse stravagante... pure gli uomini possono indossare il trucco... e le trecce erano semplicemente per comodità... dobbiamo superare il concetto di mascolinità tossica" 

"Quindi hai intenzione di fare l'intervento per cambiare sesso?" Continuò lo stesso giornalista. 

"Cosa? No! E se anche fosse non ci sarebbe nulla di male" 

"Sono Eleanor di The Sun, la mia domanda è: come definiresti la tua sessualità?"

"Uhm... mi piacciono i ragazzi e... le ragazze, non c'è bisogno di usare un'etichetta, giusto?" Disse, cercando di suonare in modo convincente. 

"In realtà è quello per cui siamo qui" continuò la stessa giornalista, con tono insistente. 

"Oh... uhm..." 

"Se dovessi uscire con una donna come me, vorresti stare sotto o sopra?" Chiese con insistenza. 

A quella domanda Harry entrò in panico, non aveva ancora risposto alla precedente. Il suo respiro era affannoso e le luci delle fotocamere gli affuscavano la mente ancora di più. Cercò di dire qualcosa ma dalla sua bocca non uscì niente, la sua gola era bloccata e non poté fare altro che abbassare gli occhi e fare dei respiri profondi. 

"Harry è gay, è una vera sfortuna, non è vero Eleanor?" Urlò qualcuno dall'altro lato della stanza e Harry credette di aver sentito male. Il suo viso non fu più illuminato dai flash accecanti perché la totalità dei giornalisti si girò per parlare con chiunque avesse detto tali parole.   
Ormai conosceva molto bene quella voce, ma non poteva aver detto quelle parole, giusto? 

Alzò gli occhi e lo vide, illuminato dai flash e intento a rispondere a delle domande. Il cantante però non sentiva niente a causa delle voci dei giornalisti che erano letteralmente impazziti. 

\-----

"...sì a questa notizia il management ha deciso di organizzare questa conferenza stampa in modo tale che il nostro cantante potesse fare coming out con il pubblico, ma le vostre domande di cattivo gusto lo hanno confuso, quindi grazie per la partecipazione ma ora che avete ciò che volevate sentire vi invitiamo ad uscire. Arrivederci" 

Harry chiuse la tv, sentendo per la prima volta ciò che Louis avesse detto alla conferenza.   
In quel momento si trovava da solo nel suo appartamento e non poteva fare a meno di sorridere.   
Louis aveva fatto coming out per lui perché dei giornalisti continuavano a fare domande maleducate e senza senso...  
Lo aveva fatto perché lo avevano messo a disagio e soprattutto perché stava per avere un attacco di panico.   
Lo sapeva, nonostante non avesse ancora parlato con Louis; fu per questo che decise di chiamarlo. 

Bip... 

bip... 

bip...

"Pronto?" Chiese la voce dall'altro lato della linea. 

"Louis?" 

"Oh Harry! Come stai?" Chiese con sorpresa. 

"Bene... bene... ti chiamavo per-" fu interrotto da qualcuno che bussò alla porta. 

"Aspetta, hanno bussato alla-" e anche questa volta non riuscì a finire la frase perché una volta aperta si ritrovò davanti Mr Tomlinson. 

"Oddio" 

"Ciao" disse con un sorriso. 

"Abbiamo avuto la stessa idea" disse dunque il cantante, un un pizzico di sorpresa nella voce. "Entra" aggiunse infine, facendogli largo per entrare e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle una volta che lo fece. 

"Per prima cosa vorrei chiederti scusa" iniziò il suo manager. "Mi sono reso conto di quanto fosse sbagliato ciò che ti ho chiesto di fare... abbiamo sempre lavorato così, mio padre mi ha insegnato questi 'trucchetti' e ora mi sono reso conto di quanto siano immorali... ed è tutto grazie a te" disse abbassando lo sguardo. Per la prima volta era lui a sentirsi a disagio e non il contrario. Sapeva di aver contribuito ad aumentare lo stesso psicologico del cantante e di averlo trattato esclusivamente come un oggetto per fare soldi e non come un essere umano, e se ne pentiva. 

"Mr Tomlinson..." 

"Chiamami Louis, ti prego"

"Uhm, okay... Louis... lo apprezzo, so che nella maggior parte delle volte fare coming out per qualcun altro è sbagliato, ma tu lo hai fatto nel momento e nel luogo giusto, non potrei essere più felice" e, dette queste parole, si fiondò su di lui, abbracciandolo con tutte le forze che avesse in corpo. 

"Harry? Ricordi che ti volevo dire una cosa... prima dell'intervista?" Gli sussurrò nell'orecchio, causando dei brividi nella schiena del cantante, che sciolse l'abbraccio.

Harry notò il suo sguardo insicuro. "Ti ascolto" disse tenendo una mano sul suo braccio. 

"Ecco... non sono stato sincero con te" 

"Riguardo a cosa?" 

"Uhm... la mia sessualità?" 

Harry lo guardò con uno sguardo confuso. 

"La verità è che io sono gay" dichiarò. 

"Non capisco... in che senso?" 

"Ecco... diciamo che mio padre mi costrinse a fare coming out nonostante non conoscesse la mia sessualità, e questo per le ragioni che ti avevo detto, ovvero per mantenere 'pulita' l'immagine del management... il lato positivo è che lo ero davvero, quindi alla fine vincevano entrambi... solo che tu mi hai fatto capire che tutti gli appuntamenti e le relazioni che ho avuto sono stati falsi, quindi volevo ringraziarti per questo" disse con sincerità. 

Harry portò una mano sulla guancia di Louis. "Oddio..." 

"La verità è che tu mi piaci" aggiunse Louis con decisione. 

Harry rimase senza parole. Aveva cercato di reprimere ciò che aveva iniziato a provare per Louis perché era convinto che fosse etero e ora quell'informazione aveva sconvolto tutto.   
Lo fissò negli occhi e ci trovò qualcosa di nuovo: felicità. 

Il cantante si avvicinò lentamente a lui e poggiò le labbra sulle sue. Louis ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare che il desiderio da qualche settimana si stesse finalmente realizzando. Ricambiò il bacio, che rimase un bacio dolce e casto. Le labbra di Harry erano più morbide di quanto si aspettasse, e quel contatto gli causò un lieve sobbalzo al cuore. Non si era mai sentito così in vita sua.  
Dopo qualche minuto i due si separarono contro voglia, soltanto per recuperare fiato. 

"Wow" sussurrò Harry contro le labbra dell'altro.

"Lo volevo fare da tanto..." sussurrò a sua volta Louis, sorridendo prima di riavvicinarsi a lui e tuffarsi nuovamente sulle sue labbra. 

"OH MIO DIO" sentirono gridare, e si staccarono di scatto, girandosi verso la sorgente di quella voce. 

"LO SAPEVO" continuò Lou, la migliore amica di Harry, coprendosi la bocca spalancata con le mani. 

"Lou?? Come sei entrata" chiese il cantando, diventando rosso paonazzo. 

"La porta era socchiusa... ma non è questo il punto! Voi due! Lo sapevo!" Esclamò, con lo stesso entusiasmo di chi ha vinto alla lotteria. 

"Non è come pensi" si affrettò a dire il manager. 

"Oh sì, fatemi indovinare: siete entrambi inciampati sulle labbra altrui? Poverini" disse con ironia, ridendo di gusto. 

"Louuuu!" Eclamò Harry coprendosi completamente il viso con le mani, in imbarazzo.

"Va bene, vi lascio da soli, piccioncini" e gli fece l'occhiolino. 

"Teasdale?" La chiamò Louis prima che potesse uscire. 

"Non dirò niente, tranquillo" aggiunse prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. 

I due si ritrovarono nuovamente soli. 

"Che imbarazzo" disse Harry, sedendosi sul divano, senza degnare Louis di uno sguardo.

"Non essere in imbarazzo, sarebbe stato inevitabile, no?" 

"Cosa?" 

"Il fatto che i tuoi amici sarebbero venuti a conoscenza di noi" 

"Ora siamo un noi?" Chiese stupito. 

"Sempre se lo vuoi..." disse con incertezza. 

"Certo, stupido, però non mi hai amcora chiesto un appuntamento" disse con una risatina, incrociando le braccia al petto e fingendosi offeso. 

"Okay, okay principessa: vuoi venire ad un appuntamento con me?" 

"Oddio, non mi attaccare così però, sono sensibile" 

"Scusa, la prossima volta ti avverto, principessa" 

Harry rise per l'ennesima volta. 

"Adoro il tuo carattere"

"Bene, perché avrai a che fare con me per molto tempo" gli disse sorridendo, come se fosse una promessa.   
E lo era. 

The End.


End file.
